Über Kontrolle und deren Verlust
by Ianis
Summary: Es regnet, Minerva und Severus trinken Tee und der Rest ergibt sich. Textform eines Rollenspiels!


Story: Totally inspired by Ensis... Das Ergebnis von 4 Stunden Rollenspiel, in Textform leicht verändert. Es regnet, Severus und Minerva trinken Tee und reden. Tja. Aufschlussreich wie immer.  
  
@Ensis: Ich hoffe, ich hab deine Minerva getroffen... *bogenwegsteck* Fühl dich gedrückt!  
  
Dedicated to Sarah-chan und Branko ( geht mit inne Schweiz!  
  
1 Über Kontrolle und deren Verlust  
  
by Ianis  
  
  
  
Ein verregneter Samstag Nachmittag. Allgemeine Langeweile hatte sich im Schloss ausgebreitet und Schüler wie Lehrer gleichsam gepackt. Minerva saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Es fielen ihr tausend Dinge ein, die sie hätte tun können, doch zu nichts konnte sie sich aufraffen. Auf einem kleinem Hocker neben dem Tisch lag ein Stapel Pergamente, Klassenarbeiten, die sie gestern in der sechsten Klasse hatte schreiben lassen. Sie könnte sie korrigieren. Und dann war noch das Buch, dass sie sich von Albus geliehen hatte. Ein spannender Roman, fernab der Zaubererwelt! Lesen Sie ihn, Minerva. Er wird Ihnen helfen, für eine Weile zu vergessen. Das waren seine Worte gewesen, als er ihr das Buch mit dem ihm eigenen gütigen Lächeln in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sie seufzte und nahm das Buch, das zwischen anderen Büchern auf der Tischplatte lag.  
  
„Du könntest auch aufräumen..." murmelte sie vor sich hin und ihr Blick glitt über den Berg Unordnung, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Sie hasste Unordnung und erwarte von Schülern Sorgfalt und Umsicht im Umgang mit ihren Materialien.  
  
Sie betrachtete das Buch. Auf dem Umschlag vorne ein mit Blumen umrankter Bildausschnitt, der ein Mädchen, oder eine junge Frau, es ließ sich nicht eindeutig festlegen, auf einer Schaukel, die offensichtlich an einem waagrechten Ast angebracht war. Sie trug ein wehendes Kleid und die Haare flatterten im Wind. Freudig lachend hatte sie den Oberkörper nach hinten gelehnt und die Füße vorne hochgestreckt.  
  
Minerva lehnte sich zurück und begann zu lesen. Doch schon nach den ersten drei Sätzen, die fast die gesamte erste Seite einnahmen, schlug sie das Buch zu und legte das Buch zurück auf den Tisch. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas zu hastig gehandelt, denn das Buch fiel zu Boden. Seufzend hob sie es auf. Sie las den Text auf dem Buchrücken: ´Effi Briest ist erst siebzehn Jahre alt, als sie den Landrat Baron von Innstetten heiratet und mit ihm nach Kessin in Pommern zieht. Der Baron ist eine gute Partie; er hat eine glänzende berufliche Laufbahn vor sich und ist „ein Mann von Charakter und guten Sitten". Doch Effi langweilt sich bald im provinziellen Kessin und muss feststellen, dass das Eheleben mit ihren Jungmädchenträumen nichts gemein hat. Da lernt sie Major Crampas kennen, einen charmanten Plauderer und leichtsinnigen Lebemann, der ihr nicht gleichgültig bleibt...´  
  
„Großer Gott und so etwas liest Albus?" Sie legte das Buch wieder weg, vorsichtiger diesmal, um es nicht wieder zu Boden zu werfen, sie wollte es ja nicht kaputt machen.  
  
Jetzt wusste sie weniger als zuvor, was sie tun sollte.  
  
Es klopfte.  
  
„Kommen Sie rein." Sie war gespannt, wer etwas von ihr wollte und freute sich über die Abwechslung. Auch wenn die meisten Besuche, die sie empfing, sich bei ihr über irgendetwas beschweren wollten. Sie hatte einmal daran gedacht, an ihrer Bürotüre ein Schild mit „Beschwerdestelle" oder einen Briefkasten für die schriftliche Einreichung anzubringen.  
  
Professor Snape betrat ihr Büro.  
  
„Severus!" sie war nicht wenig überrascht von diesem Besuch. „Was treibt Sie zu mir?"  
  
„Das Wetter." er schloss die Türe hinter sich. „Meine Wohnung steht unter Wasser, die Kerkerfenster sind undicht und an den Wänden bilden sich schon Wasserfälle."  
  
„Haben Sie es Mr Filch gesagt?"  
  
„Er arbeitet daran."  
  
„Sie lassen ihn alleine in Ihrer Wohnung?"  
  
„Er wagt es nicht nochmal, auch nur den Blick von seiner Arbeit abzuwenden. Auch wenn er damit angibt, die guten alten Foltermethoden zu vermissen, er hat eine Heidenangst davor und kriegt nervöse Zuckungen, wenn man auch nur andeutet, sie eventuel benutzen zu können." Er lächelte auf die Art, auf die nur er lächeln konnte. Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte er den Kessel, der über dem Feuer im Kamin schwebte, mit Wasser gefüllt und kramte nun in seinem Umhang nach Teepulver.  
  
„Was haben Sie diesmal mitgebracht?"  
  
„Angesichts dieses Wetters eine Früchteteemischung mit tropischen Früchten der Südsee. Mein Schlafzimmer liegt ein paar Stufen tiefer und steht knietief unter Wasser. Ich überlege, ob ich nicht einen Sandstrand anlegen soll."  
  
Minerva lächelte. Sie wusste, Snape freute sich über schlechtes Wetter, weil die Laune der anderen für seinen Geschmack herrlich schlecht und deprimiert war. Aber die Sauerei in seiner Wohnung war ärgerlich, und besonders bei den heftigen Regenfällen in den Sommermonaten standen die Kerker unter Wasser. Sehr zu seinem Verdruss war schon öfters sein Unterricht in ein oberes Stockwerk verlegt worden, weil das Klassenzimmer wegschwamm. Sein Schlafzimmer war dann meist schon ein Aquarium gewesen.  
  
Als er das Teepulver ins kochende Wasser warf, war die Luft augenblicklich vom süßen Geruch der Früchte erfüllt.  
  
„Aah..." er sog tief Luft ein.  
  
„Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?" sie wies auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.  
  
„Auf diesen Stuhl?"  
  
„Oder auf den Boden."  
  
„Haben Sie jemals darauf gesessen? Es gibt keinen unbequemeren Stuhl! Direkt vor Ihrem Schreibtisch, unter Ihren Augen, dem leise drohenden Unterton Ihrer Stimme und Ihren gnadenlosen Blicken hilflos ausgeliefert. Ich mache mir heute noch schier in die Hosen, wenn ich mich darauf setzen soll."  
  
„Sie haben recht oft darauf gesessen..." Minerva lächelte und vor ihrem geistigen Auge saß auf diesem Stuhl vor ihr ein fünfzehn jähriger Junge mit schwarzen, fettigen Haaren und bleicher Haut, und schrieb Kapitel für Kapitel des Lehrbuches ab oder diskuttierte mit ihr in einer arroganten Art, die Severus noch heute an den Tag zu legen pflegte. Allerdings hatte Minerva akzeptiert, dass es einfach seine Art war, zu sprechen und ignorierte den herablassenden Ton.  
  
„Jaah... zu oft." Er ging zu dem Stuhl und legte die Hände auf die Rückenlehne. „Aber so unangenehm es auch war, ich habe alles getan, um auf diesem Stuhl sitzen zu dürfen." Er sprach leise und strich dabei über das Holz der Lehne.  
  
Minerva warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
Mit einer schnellen und fließenden Bewegung hatte er auf dem Stuhl Platz genommen und strich jetzt über die verschnörkelten Armlehnen. „Er birgt immer noch eine seltsame Geborgenheit." Er wandte den Blick zu ihr und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich habe zu Ihnen aufgesehen... Sie bewundert..."  
  
„Mich bewundert? Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor?" Dieser Gedanke belustigte sie irgendwie.  
  
„Das war Ihr einziger Fehler!" Er lächelte ehrlich. „Aber ich wollte immer Ihre Aufmerksamkeit... Denn außer Ihnen..." Er zögerte. „...außer Ihnen hat mich nie jemand beachtet."  
  
„Und trotzdem konnte ich es nicht verhindern..."  
  
„Es mag verboten klingen, aber ich bin sehr froh darüber, diese Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben."  
  
„Das klingt in der Tat verboten."  
  
Er lächelte wieder auf seine Weise und stand auf. Sie reichte ihm stumm zwei Tassen und er ging damit rüber zum Kessel. „Obwohl Sie wissen, dass ich meine Taten nicht im geringsten bereue und jederzeit wieder gleich handeln würde, reagieren Sie auf mich nicht wie alle anderen."  
  
„Was meinen Sie damit?"  
  
„Sie sind sich nicht zu schade für ein Gespräch mit mir." Er hatte die Tassen mit Tee gefüllt und setzte sich wieder.  
  
„Danke." Sie nahm sich eine Tasse und zauberte den Tee auf trinkbare Temperatur.  
  
Sie plauderten eine Weile über alle möglichen Dinge und tranken zu zweit den ganzen Kessel Tee leer.  
  
Nach einer Stunde erhob er sich. „Wie dem auch sei... Ich hoffe, dieses kleine nachmittägliche Teetrinken bricht nicht ab, wenn wir die Hausmeisterschaft dieses Jahr gewinnen." Dabei wanderte sein Blick zum Hauspokal, der auf dem Kaminsims stand und funkelte.  
  
„Und ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Sie damit anfangen..." Seufzte sie. „Soviele Punkte wie in den letzten vier Wochen haben Sie uns das ganze Jahr über nicht abgezogen."  
  
„Sechs Jahre in Folge sind bei weitem genug, und freiwillig würden Sie ihn ja doch nicht hergeben." Er war zum Kamin getreten und sah träumend den Pokal an. „Er macht sich auf meinem Kamin viel besser..." Sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
„Wir hatten den Pokal die letzten sechs Jahre, da können wir ein Jahr auf ihn verzichten." Sie lächelte. „Außerdem haben wir den Quidditchpokal so gut wie in der Tasche."  
  
Lächelnd wandte er sich vom Pokal ab und schritt zum Stuhl zurück. „Diese herablassend arrogante Großzügigkeit passt nicht zu Gryffindor." Sagte er leise und schob den Stuhl näher an den Tisch.  
  
„ICH nenne es Zuversicht."  
  
„Dann passen Sie auf, dass Sie nicht zu zuversichtlich sind, Minerva." Er zog ihren Namen schier endlos in die Länge und seine Stimme hatte einen Unterton, den sie nur zu gut kannte und der ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel.  
  
„Ist das eine Drohung?" Kaum merklich rutschte sie in ihrem Sessel. Unbewusst. Dass das in seiner Anwesenheit ein Fehler war, wusste sie sofort und ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken dafür. Severus roch selbst den kleinten Hauch Unsicherheit drei Meilen gegen den Wind.  
  
„Wie KÖNNTE ich..." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ich freue mich auf die Begegnung Ravenclaw-Gryffindor nächsten Samstag... Raten Sie, wen Madam Hooch als Schiedsrichter aufgestellt hat..." Er hielt ihren Blick mit seinen Augen fest. „Mit Ravenclaw werden wir allemal fertig."  
  
„Ein unfairer Pfiff von Ihnen und Sie sitzen da!" Sagte sie scharf und zeigte auf den Stuhl.  
  
„Habe ich erwähnt, dass ich alles tue um auf diesem Stuhl zu sitzen?"  
  
„Ich meine das ernst! Ich würde Sie so runterputzen, dass Sie sich zwei Wochen nicht vor Ihre Schüler trauen!" Sie wurde lauter.  
  
„Das ist Beeiflussung von Unparteiischen! Ich könnte Gryffindor wegen illegaler Methoden anzeigen!" Seine Stimme wurde leiser und sein Lächeln breiter und zusehends arroganter.  
  
Sie sah ihn verärgert an und Ketten erschienen an den Armlehnen des Stuhles.  
  
„Jetzt wird es interessant!" Lächelnd betrachtete er die Ketten.  
  
„Setzen!" Sagte sie scharf. Ärger quoll in ihr hoch, mehr über sich selbst, weil sie wieder drauf und dran war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
  
„Wo ist Ihre Peitsche?!" Sagte er leise und schien belustigt, grinste breit.  
  
„SEVERUS!" Ruckartig war sie aufgesprungen. Wütend auf sich selbt.  
  
Severus lächelte und war sehr zufrieden. Ein paar Sekunden sah er sie stumm an und hatte unendlich viel Arroganz und Hochmut im Blick. Dann, ganz langsam ging er um den Stuhl und setzte sich. Gespannt lächelnd sah er sie an.  
  
Minerva aber ließ sich tief seufzend in den Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen. „Und ich weiß noch immer nicht mit Ihnen umzugehen..." Sagte sie leise. Wiedereinmal hatte er es geschafft, sie zum Explodieren zu bringen. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, immer wieder fiel sie auf seine Spielchen herein. Sie ließ die Ketten verschwinden.  
  
„So etwas hört man gerne." Zufriedenheit.  
  
„Und ich mag Sie trotzdem." Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an.  
  
Bei diesen Worten verzog er das Gesicht.  
  
„Ist das so schlimm?"  
  
„Nur schlimm zu hören... Aber es... ehrt mich sehr."  
  
„Warum das?"  
  
„Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, Ihre Sympatie zu erlangen und ich bin sehr stolz darauf, es geschafft zu haben."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
„Und es ehrt mich noch viel mehr, dass Sie auf Sympatie meinerseits nicht wie auf Gift reagieren, Sie geben sich immer noch mit mir ab..."  
  
„Ich... genieße Ihre Anwesenheit, Severus." Sie stand langsam auf und ging um den Tisch rum zu ihm. „Auch, wenn Sie mich regelmäßig zum Explodieren bringen und manchmal aussehen, als wollten Sie mich umbringen." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Allein die Tatsache, dass Sie dieses Risiko eingehen, hält mich davon ab."  
  
„Sie sind ein hervorragender Gesprächspartner..."  
  
„Hoffentlich ändern Sie Ihre Meinung nicht, wenn wir dieses Jahr die Hausmeisterschaft UND den Quidditchpokal gewinnen..."  
  
„Sicher nicht. Ich habe auch die Jahre vor Potter überstanden." Sie nahm die Hand von seiner Schulter und lehnte sich gegen ihren Schreibtisch.  
  
„Tja... damals war die Welt noch in Ordnung!" Er erhob sich langsam.  
  
„Für Sie vielleicht..."  
  
„Ich werde schon mal anfangen, Dankesreden zu formulieren..." Er wandte sich Richtung Türe.  
  
„Die Mühe ist umsonst!" Sie ahnte, worauf er wieder aus war.  
  
„Ich habe mich sechs Jahre lang zurückgehalten... Jetzt wird es Zeit, endlich wieder nach alter Slytherin Manier zu spielen!"  
  
„Severus..." Sagte sie leise drohend. Wieder ein Fehler.  
  
Langsam dreht er sich zu ihr um. „Es kann sehr ungesund sein, einem Slytherin zu drohen, Minerva..." Und genauso langsam kam er auf sie zu.  
  
„Würden Sie mir etwas tun?" Fragte sie leise und ernst. Sie hasste diese Situation.  
  
„Dazu hatte ich schon weitaus bessere Gelegenheiten." Er kam immer näher. Für ihren Geschmack war er schon jetzt viel zu nahe.  
  
„Das ist keine Antwort." Dummerweise stand sie am Schreibtisch gelehnt und konnte nicht weiter zurückweichen.  
  
„Wenn ich Ihnen jetzt versichere, Ihnen nichts zu tun..." Er drückte sie kaum merklich gegen den Schreibtisch. „...und Sie mir glauben... Eine bessere Basis könnte ich mir nicht wünschen..." Er legte seine Hände links und rechts neben ihr auf den Tisch.  
  
Sie studierte seine Mimik. Seine Augen waren kalt, sein ganzes Gesicht war ausdruckslos aber arrogant.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mir etwas tun würden." Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung klang ihre Stimme fest. Leise, aber fest.  
  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Zweifel über sein Gesicht gehuscht. Dieser sichere Klang überraschte ihn. „Gut..." Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, legte eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher. „Es wäre sehr schade um Sie..."  
  
Aber sie hatte den kurzen Zweifel in seinem Gesicht gesehen. „Das ist alles nur Show, Severus... Sie würden mir nicht einmal was tun, wenn ER es Ihnen befehlen würde, dass wissen Sie, das weiß ich."  
  
Einen Augenblick sah er sie noch abschätzend an, aber ihr Gesicht war wie versteinert und ihr Körper entspannt, nicht der geringste Zweifel lag in ihrer Stimme.  
  
„Verdammt..." Er ließ sie los, trat zurück und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Warum tragen meine Versuche bei Ihnen nie Früchte..."  
  
„Versuche?" Sie war erleichtert, bemühte sich jedoch, nichts davon zu zeigen.  
  
„Einschüchterungsversuche."  
  
„Wollen Sie die Wahrheit wissen?"  
  
„Zu lügen wäre sehr unehrenhaft für Sie." Er sah sie an.  
  
„Ich... war eingeschüchtert... kurz... ich hatte sogar ernsthaft Angst." Sie sah, wie sich sein Gesicht kurz aufhellte. „Weil ich Sie verdammt nochmal immer noch nicht einschätzen kann."  
  
„Immer scheitert es an der fehlenden Ausdauer."  
  
„Warum ist es so wichtig für Sie, Leute einzuschüchtern?  
  
„Ich genieße die Überlegenheit! Ich brauche dieses Gefühl einfach wie andere Leute ihren Kaffee."  
  
Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an.  
  
„Dieser Blick sagt mir, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht habe..."  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und presste die Kiefer aufeinander.  
  
„Was...?"  
  
„Sie haben mir Angst gemacht." Sie sah ihn an. „Verdammte Angst."  
  
„Das zu bedauern fällt mir schwer..." Er war zufrieden. Wenn auch nicht ganz.  
  
„Ich weiß." Sie mochte dieses Tauziehen gewonnen haben. Doch so sehr sie seine Anwesenheit schätzte, sie wusste einfach nicht mit diesen Spielchen umzugehen. Ob es einfach eine weitere Angewohnheit von ihm war oder ob es ernsthafte Versuche waren, ihre Position anzugreifen. Und darin lag auch das Problem der übrigen Lehrer. Es schien, dass er niemanden außer Albus absolut als überlegen akzeptierte.  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile.  
  
„Kommen Sie morgen auf einen Tee zu mir?" Er klang wieder freundschaftlich wie zu Beginn.  
  
„Gerne."  
  
„Bringen Sie Gummiestiefel mit." Lächelnd nahm er ihre Hand, verbeugte sich tief und gab ihr einen Handkuss. „Ich freue mich darauf."  
  
„Ganz meinerseits." Sie lächelte ebenfalls.  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ ihr Büro.  
  
..:: The End ::.. 


End file.
